Maya
Maya is one of the three main protagonists in the television series, Redakai: Conquer the Kairu. She is a member of Team Stax; a team consisting of Ky, Boomer and herself; three warriors learning to master Kairu. Her Signature Monsters are Harrier and Infinita. Appearance Maya is a female that has blue hair in a type of dreadlock style like Ky. Though Ky's does not resemble dreadlocks as much. She has the markings of the Dark Master on her face, which resemble blue lightning bolts, and has a dark skin tone. She wears a black necklace with a yellow item on it around her neck. She also wears a green tank-top with a white belt with an artifact similar to Ky's attached to it, green dress-like cloth, dark pants with symbols on; one resembling the letter, "P", and dark boots. Her appearance in season 2 doesnt change much. She replaces her green tank-top with a longer one and stops wearing her green cloth. She is also seen wearing a white and red vest. Personality Maya is talented and book smart. As the only female member of Team Stax and their voice of reason, she is the 'yin' to Ky's 'yang,' both complementing his skills and balancing his impulsiveness. She's gifted with an extra-sensory ability that allows her to sense when Kairu is nearby, which proves to be very useful on many of their adventures. History As a young child, Boaddai took Maya in after she was left on his doorstep, and she considers Boaddai to be like a grandfather. Her origins remain a mystery, and she longs to understand her past however, strange markings on her arm may someday give her answers to who she really is … answers she may struggle to comprehend. It is later revealed during the second Kairu Tournament that Lokar is Maya's Grandfather. It was not stated where he parents were. Lokar knew he was Maya's grandfather and expected her to figure it out for herself. Lokar tried to get into Maya's mind and make her work for him, but in the end she refused. Powers Maya has an ability to sense nearby kairu, also she gained the ability to see the future at Episode 19. Also like Lokar she is closer to kairu then most warriors or even the Redakai. In Clash of the Kairu Warriors 2 while under Lokar's infuence she deflects Ky's attack with little effort and almost beats him until Ky see's his father thus making her stop. Relationships Ky Ky and Maya are the two perfect match for each other in the group. They are total opposites but get along great. At every night they had sex like a proper couple and Ky enjoyed banging Maya's black pussy and also her nasty asshole, she came approximately thousand times from her ass. They also get married after the ending of season 2 and opened a grocery store for a source of income and Ky banged her every night. They are now happy parents with their 5 children. Boomer Maya and Boomer appear to be good friends. Master Boaddai Just a lucky old perv nothing more and has a powerful dragonass beast. He has fetish for little kids and there is a group of old pervs same as him calls "redakai", Boaddai was elected as the leader of this group due to his mastery and high passion for child fetish.Boaddai took Maya's virginity when she was only 9 years old. Lokar Lokar was bla bla bla inventer of shadow kairu bla bla Maya's alienass grandfather ried to get her on his team of three boring ass bitches but she never gave a shit about it yada yada ultimately he got destroyed (assfucked) by our hero Ky or Maya's fiancé holy shit! Techris While normally enemies, Techris was impressed and was loyal to Maya while under Lokar's influence. He even wanted to learn how to sense Kairu energy. ("Maya Goes Bad") Zair Despite normally being Enemies Zair was impressed and was loyal to Maya while under Lokar's influence. She seems to think that Maya was a better leader than her brother was. Zair is considered the evil version of Maya due to them both being girls. Zane Zane has personality like Vegeta from bdz series (sorry dbz fans but it's true) always bitching about his strength and fake pride and also behave rudely with his teammates. He treated Maya in same attitude but Maya gave him some bitchslap so hard that he willingly became a personal slave of Maya and stopped bitching forever. Animation Maya made her first appearance in The Fist of the Colossus. She and her friends went to the South Pacific to find some Kairu energy but ended up running into Team Battacor. They managed to escape but were captured by the Gihox, who were having slaves look for the Fist of Colossus. Later, Maya is able to sense the Kairu energy underneath their feet and Ky levitates the Fist of Colossus out of the ground. After battling the Gihox and Team Battacor again, she and her friends claim the Kairu energy. In Maya Goes Bad, her friends left her in a maze while looking for Kairu energy. She found the Kairu first but she was ambushed by the Radikors and challenged to a battle. After tiring her out, she was effected by Lokar's Shadow and turned evil. Her friends tried to save her but had to battle her to save her. It was thanks to Ky who used Lokar's Shadow against her and that brought her back to good. She then defeated the Radikors soundly. In The Kairu Diary, she told her friends that Master Boaddai's birthday was tomorrow and they tried to come up with something for him before Mookee picked up a signal in Alaska. Ky wanted to go there, thinking his Dad might be there, but Master Boaddai says no and Maya and Boomer agree with him. After finding out Ky snuck away in the night, she and Boomer go to Alaska put get captured by the Radikors. At that moment, Ky saves them and they battle the Radikors and win. She is last seen with Boaddai and her friends laughing at Mookee's dancing. In The Cataclysm Stone, he was training with her friends when Boomer suddenly had trouble with his Kairu. Master Boaddai sends the team to Mexico, where she and her friends encounter the Radikors. After they escaped them, Maya tried to sense the Kairu energy around them but she could not sense anything - commenting this had never happened before. After meeting the locals, she reveals that the problem is the Cataclysm Stone. But before she and her friends can do anything, they are forced to surrender (due to being drained of Kairu) but escape from the quicksand the Radikors stuck them in and challenged them again. In a desperate situation, she and Boomer transferred their remaining Kairu to Ky and he was able to defeat the Radikors and seal off the Cataclysm Stone for good. In The Guardian of the Souls, she was seen with her friends practicing a Mind Weld but were having trouble. Later, they had to Romania where she has a vision of souls warning them. She and her friends then encounter the Imperiaz. During the battle, she and Boomer see Koz surrendering to Ky but Ky attacking him anyway, not knowing Ky was under the influence of a Mirage attack. Ky is immediately removed from Team Stax and she and Boomer moved on. On the way there, they encounter the souls again who are friendly and lead them to the Enterity Key. However, they encounter the Guardian of the Souls and are having trouble. After some help from Ky, they send the Guardian into his own vortex and challenge the Imperiaz again. However, she is forced to defend herself from Boomer, who was under the Imperiaz's influence and making him think Maya was the Guardian. Ky then arrived and broke the effect on Boomer and together, all three of them defeated the Imperiaz. In The Valley of the Banyan, she and her friends just lost against the Battacors and were trapped in a ice chamber. After Mookee saves them, they head back to the monastery where Master Boaddai just sensed a massive Kairu deposit and they head there. Later, she sees that the merchants are selling a lot of figs and suggests that maybe the new trees the merchant talked about might be related to the relic (Banyan tree). She, along with Ky and Boomer, are forced into battle after Mookee ignores the tactic of stealth. But before Maya but due to Mookee's mishap, he and his friends lost again. They later get trapped by the tree roots and Boomer manages to escape their hold on him and saves her and Ky. They battle the Battacors again and were winning but due to another Mookee mishap, she is taken out along with Boomer. In the end, however, Ky and Mookee are able to win and she gets a new Rock monster (Gran-ite). She is also tells Mookee that the Banyan tree is a she as they collect the Kairu. Category:Redakai Characters Category:Team Stax